Oh What a Night
by Traveling Buddha
Summary: Response to HBX challange 1. My take on what happened during the coin toss and aftewards. Enjoy.


Oh What a Night.

Okay so by now you know the whole spiel. So I don't own them, and I do thank Bellisario for letting me borrow them. It's probably rated like K+, nothing bad. Told from Harriet's POV, thought that this way would be interesting, and always thank you for reading.

It's been a year since the coin toss. I'm sitting in the bridal suite of a quaint little chapel in Santa Barbara watching my dear friend prepare for her wedding. I'm bursting with excitement glad that this day is finally here after everything.

Living around these two for nine years I truly believed that this day would never come. First there were the years filled with fighting and a variety of boyfriends and girlfriends. Then there was that stupid coin toss once they finally got together. I swear when I heard about that plan I was two seconds away from knocking some sense into Harm.

To help you understand, let me explain what happened that night. Harm and Mac had brought everyone they knew to McMurphy's to announce their engagement. However a simple engagement this was not to be. Finding that they couldn't decide who should give up their career, no surprise, they decided to let fate decide and flipped a coin for it. My dear husband, Bud, flipped the coin to determine it all, and wouldn't you know as it's about to land his hand knocks it sending it flying across the room. It bounced off the mirror, hit the jukebox, bounced off a cue ball in play, and then landed in the hands of our old commanding officer, Retired Admiral A.J. Chegwidden.

We all watched as he stood there with a blank expression on his face and his hand tightly grasping the coin. "This has got to be one of the stupidest ideas that either one of you has ever come up with." He looked at Harm and Mac like they had both lost their heads. "Thank you Gordon for calling me." He looked at General Creswell in a way that made me think that this was planned some time ago. "You two amaze me at how stupid such smart people can be. Tossing a coin is not the way to decide how your life is going to continue on. If you two are so damn in love with one another then discuss this issue. Once you've decided then we will all see the results of the toss and see if fate was right." Harm and Mac looked at him in quiet desperation. He pointed towards a table in the far back corner of the bar directing the two of them to it. As Harm and Mac had their discussion, we all gathered together wondering what they were going to do. It took them about an hour to come to a decision, or so we thought. Though looking back I think it only took them about 30 minutes, leaving them time to just be intimate with one another.

When they came back to our group I could see that something had definitely changed between them. I truly believed that the admiral had brought their love asunder. "So did you two come to a logical solution?" The Admiral asked. "We did A.J., Mac and I decided that since she's followed me throughout the world that I can at least follow her to San Diego." I was shocked when Harm made his speech. At first I was worried that he would regret his decision, but when I saw the look in his eyes. I knew it was the right one for him. Although when I looked back at the admiral I was a little concerned that there was no change in his demeanor. Well that is until General Creswell spoke up.

"You do realize this means you're paying," he directed to the Admiral.

"I know I know. Just when Navy is so close to beating you, you marines pull a maneuver like this and bring it all down." I was a little surprised at their odd conversation that was until I realized that the Admiral had just won the bet.

The wedding coordinator pokes her head into the room letting us know that we're ready to start. I see a hint of nervousness flash in my friend's eyes as she makes one final touch up. As quickly as it has appeared it is now gone as she's remembered who she's about to marry. Exiting out of the room we gather into the lobby, just outside the chapel doors. I look around and can't help but be thankful that the stars aligned for my friends.

Hearing the music begin from inside the chapel I prepare myself for the doors to open. Taking one last look back at my friend I smile at her saying to her the last year was well worth the wait.

After that night at McMurphy's Mac was still going to San Diego, but with Harm's decision not to go to London through a kink in the Navy's Plans. As a result when Mac left for California, Harm remained in D.C. waiting for his new orders, and kept waiting. It wasn't until about two months later when Harm's new orders came in, probably in part to General Creswell. Harm was now officially heading the JAG liaison office in California, based out of San Diego, (totally made up); luckily still an O-6 position.

It may seem wrong, but once Harm moved to California I was a little sad that my dearest friends were gone. We wouldn't be seeing them everyday updates through emails and pictures were just not enough. I was beginning to regret my decision to force Bud to stay in D.C.

Around late September we visited Harm and Mac in California. They had stated they had some big news, I was really hoping it was about a date for the wedding. When we arrived at their newly refurbished beach front home, Harm had answered the door with a little girl on his hip. She was about the age of five, and introduced herself as Lynn Rabb. I was shocked that the big news was their recently adopted daughter.

Apparently during the discussion at McMurhphy's they had decided to throw all caution to the wind and start the adoption process. On the day Harm had arrived in California, the adoption agency had called Mac, stating that they had a daughter for them. After several months of waiting, on September 1st, 2005 Lynn officially became a member of the Rabb Family giving Mattie the little sister she always wanted.

As maid of honor I've just finished my walk down the aisle and I turn to see little Lynn begin her journey. Harm smiles at his precious little girl as she throws lightly colored rose petals onto the ground. I watch him as he looks beyond his daughter as the wedding march begins to play. He takes a deep breath, attempting to calm the nerves, only wish I could tell him that that doesn't really work. We all watch as Mac makes her way down the aisle on the arms of her Uncle Matt, recently released from Leavenworth.

Upon her arrival, Harm takes a hold of Mac's hand to lead the remainder of the way. I stand silently supporting my two best friends, trying as best as I can not to scream out in utter happiness when the minister pronounces them Husband and Wife. I can see it on their faces when they break apart from the kiss that it was rather chaste for them, but their intimacy is still there as Harm's Hand cradles Mac's five monthly along pregnant belly. Stating to all that he did that.

The wedding's over. I'm about to head out with everyone else to the waiting cars, when I spot a picture of all the Rabb Family together. In front stands Harm and Mac, with Mattie and Lynn sitting in front of them. On Harm's side stands his Mother, his stepfather Frank, and his Grandmother. On Mac's side there's her Uncle Matt, me and Bud along with our children. We're all smiling happy that fate finally made things right.

P.S. The coin toss landed Tails


End file.
